phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:I Scream, You Scream
The boys make the biggest ice-cream maker for Isabella after her tonsils are taken out. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz spends the day at her dad's company, trying to convince her mom that he's evil, in the same style as Candace to Linda. Read the full summary... The Hospital 767px-ISYS (Image 1).jpg I Scream, You Scream (4).jpg|Isabella opens her mouth. Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-39-54-64.jpg i'll be back to check on you.PNG Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-39-57-63.jpg 690px-ISYS (Image 4).jpg 690px-ISYS (Image 5).jpg I Scream, You Scream (6).jpg|She explains she got her tonsillectomy patch. 690px-ISYS (Image 7).jpg I Scream, You Scream (7).jpg I Scream, You Scream (9).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-15-73.jpg|Phineas postpones the Trojan war reenactment. I Scream, You Scream (10).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-19-53.jpg I Scream, You Scream (12).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-27-28.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-28-95.jpg I Scream, You Scream (13).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-31-96.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!" I Scream, You Scream (14).jpg|Phineas writes a note telling Ferb to go to Blueprint Heaven. Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-34-76.jpg I Scream, You Scream (15).jpg|Calling the delivery guy. Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-41-20.jpg I Scream, You Scream (16).jpg|Asks Isabella when they'll let her out of the hospital. I Scream, You Scream (17).jpg|"Perfect! We should have just enough time." Charlene and Vanessa's house Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-48-20.jpg I Scream, You Scream (18).jpg I Scream, You Scream (20).jpg I Scream, You Scream (19).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-41-15-65.jpg I Scream, You Scream (27).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-41-22-82.jpg I Scream, You Scream (30).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-41-36-16.jpg I Scream, You Scream (32).jpg Blueprint Heaven Blueprint Heaven.jpg|Blueprint Heaven Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-41-55-77.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-00-48.jpg I Scream, You Scream (35).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-01-98.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-08-92.jpg I Scream, You Scream (39).jpg I Scream, You Scream (40).jpg I Scream, You Scream (42).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-26-89.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-20 09-11-39-86.jpg Candace realizing the Invention I Scream, You Scream (44).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-35-80.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-43-37.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-47-68.jpg I Scream, You Scream (47).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-56-69.jpg I Scream, You Scream (49).jpg I Scream, You Scream (51).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-04-40.jpg I Scream, You Scream (54).jpg Perry's Briefing Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-19-56.jpg I Scream, You Scream (55).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-20-79.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-43-23-03.jpg I Scream, You Scream (58).jpg I Scream, You Scream (61).jpg I Scream, You Scream (62).jpg Candace calls Linda Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-44-27-99.jpg I Scream, You Scream (63).jpg I Scream, You Scream (65).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-44-45-04.jpg I Scream, You Scream (68).jpg I Scream, You Scream (70).jpg Vanessa Learns More I Scream, You Scream (71).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-45-09-77.jpg I Scream, You Scream (73).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-45-13-54.jpg I Scream, You Scream (75).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-45-28-83.jpg I Scream, You Scream (77).jpg I Scream, You Scream (79).jpg|"Oh yeah." I Scream, You Scream (80).jpg|"That's all I need to know." Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-45-48-58.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-45-53-77.jpg I think it's creppes..jpg|"I think it's crepes." Vanessa opens up her phone.jpg|Vanessa opens up her phone. "Busted" I Scream, You Scream (85).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-04-01.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-06-67.jpg I Scream, You Scream (86).jpg I Scream, You Scream (163).jpg I Scream, You Scream (87).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-14-08.jpg I Scream, You Scream (88).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-16-53.jpg I Scream, You Scream (164).jpg I Scream, You Scream (89).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-22-87.jpg I Scream, You Scream (90).jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png Don't think you're gonna win this time.jpg|Singing a duet about how they will bust their relatives I'll get ya!.jpg Yeah, I'll get ya!.jpg And when I do, you're gonna be busted.jpg Busted dance 05.jpg I don't wanna put the hurt on you.jpg But you better believe me when I tell you.png That I finally got the dirt on you.jpg Busted dance 09.jpg Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light.jpg This is how it's gonna be.jpg When she finds out.jpg That I was always right.jpg Busted dance 14.jpg Doofenshmirtz's Plan Explained Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-57-85.jpg I Scream, You Scream (100).jpg I Scream, You Scream (102).jpg I Scream, You Scream (103).jpg I Scream, You Scream (104).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-24-28.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-32-44.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-35-60.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-40-41.jpg I Scream, You Scream (110).jpg I Scream, You Scream (111).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-53-40.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-56-47.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-47-59-51.jpg I Scream, You Scream (115).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-08-38.jpg Diploma.png|"They don't hand these things out to just anybody." I Scream, You Scream (118).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-17-17.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-28-31.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-29-71.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-31-68.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-35-75.jpg|Saying Busted Again DTjonunV4AAymNl.jpg Linda and Charlene are forced to leave I Scream, You Scream (124).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-40-94.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-48-42-87.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-13-21.jpg I Scream, You Scream (129).jpg I Scream, You Scream (130).jpg Doof's Mixup Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-04-14.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-31-45.jpg Ice Cream Sundae Maker - cropped.jpg|The Space Laser-Inator, but turns out to be the Ice Cream Sundae Maker. Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-34-00.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-37-68.jpg I Scream, You Scream (134).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-41-85.jpg I Scream, You Scream (135).jpg Phineas and Ferb's Mixup and Candace's Fail Space Laser-inator - cropped.jpg|The Ice Cream Sundae Maker, but turns out to be the Space Laser-Inator. I Scream, You Scream (136).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-48-15.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-50-09.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-51-25.jpg I Scream, You Scream (137).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-57-04.jpg Well, this can't be right.jpg|"Well, this can't be right." I Scream, You Scream (140).jpg Candace getting ecstatic.jpg I Scream, You Scream (141).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-07-85.jpg Candace unaware of what Linda's saying.jpg Candace-huh.JPG I Scream, You Scream (142).jpg I Scream, You Scream (143).jpg Linda walks in the house leaving Candace stunned.jpg Vanessa's Fail Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-20-76.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-22-81.jpg I Scream, You Scream (146).jpg That's not evil.jpg Vanessa failed to bust Doof.JPG Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-30-21.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-36-62.jpg I Scream, You Scream (150).jpg That's a secret agent!.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-50-48-11.jpg I Scream, You Scream (152).jpg They don't do much, you know.jpg Epilogue I Scream, You Scream (153).jpg Ice cream in bed.png Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-01-65.jpg I Scream, You Scream (156).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-11-18.jpg VanessaWithFerb.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-57-26-59.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-14-81.jpg I Scream, You Scream (158).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-16-55.jpg Vanessa.jpg Vanessa idealized.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-23-48.jpg I Scream, You Scream (161).jpg End Credits There's a new cop on the beat.jpg And I'm bringing down the heat.jpg My eyes are wise to all your lies.jpg 'Cause you're not that discreet.jpg And I don't care what you've heard.jpg 'Cause there's one six letter word.jpg It's gonna set me free.jpg Gonna set me free.jpg It starts with a B.jpg I Scream, You Scream (180).jpg I Scream, You Scream (181).jpg I Scream, You Scream (182).jpg I Scream, You Scream (183).jpg I Scream, You Scream (184).jpg I Scream, You Scream (185).jpg I Scream, You Scream (186).jpg Busted dance 19.JPG To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries